


young, beauty and love

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 对于全圆佑来说，这些人不明白金珉奎的好，正合他意。毕竟是这么好的老婆，可不能被人再偷了去。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	young, beauty and love

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎 前后有意义  
> 老婆宇宙 即小酒是大唧唧女孩子  
> 同世界观 有98支线  
> 不喜勿入

又变多了，比起前天那一个贴。金珉奎躺在床上，抖动着腿哼着歌曲，划动着手机，看着信息通知栏里的提示，嘴角上扬。评论和点赞数在发贴数秒后上升，是金珉奎乐见的事。

他喜欢在网上po自己的照片，隐藏在不存在的人设后面。他拥有着不错的身材，惹人眼球的胸围，或是令人羡慕的长腿，是穿什么都漂亮的类型。起初，他只是喜欢漂亮的内衣，对着镜子欣赏，后来忍不住拍了照。照片随着收集的衣服越来越多，突发其想发到了网上。只要不露脸，就不会有人发现是他，向着另一头不认识的人展现自己的身体，欣赏着评论里露骨的夸奖，还能收到打赏，这是金珉奎在现实生活中没有体会过的快感。

生活中的金珉奎是平庸的，天生的自卑使得他从小都不讨人喜欢。随着时间增长，一点变化也没有，他总是把眼睛躲在长长的刘海后面，故意避开与人的搭讪。

现实生活中的金珉奎，就像一个不存在的小透明，把网上的样子抹得一干二辑。这件事，他连夫胜宽也没有讲。胜宽是他的同学，严格上说是金珉奎唯一的好朋友。与金珉奎不同，夫胜宽是个小太阳，他们能成为好朋友，也是夫胜宽的功劳。摄影社团上，激情指挥模特摆动作的胜宽，在摄影师身边不停蹦跶着，不小心踏翻了作为道具用的水桶，混合着颜料的水，溅了金珉奎一身，还沾在到了眼睛里。

“啊，实在对不起。”夫胜宽紧张地凑过来，用纸巾擦着金珉奎的脸，撩了他的刘海，只是一瞬，金珉奎立刻避让开，接过纸巾躲去了休息室。

“珉奎明明很好看，为什么要挡着呢。”夫胜宽跟在他身后，与镜子里洗完脸的珉奎对上了眼神。

“不喜欢。”

夫胜宽没有追问原因，只是在那以后与他越走越近。金珉奎开始很抗拒，后来也渐渐接受这个小太阳。小太阳还说这是他的秘密，作为交换还告诉了他自己的秘密，他在做“感情顾问”，最近似乎和某一位“倾诉者”打得火热。

“社团那个聚会你会去吗？”夫胜宽吃着棒棒糖同他走在路上，见金珉奎满脸疑惑，便向他解释，“说是下个月，去山里拍照呢，两天一夜，怎么看都是…”

他当然不会去，参加社团不过是学分需要，他并不想做不擅长的社交。

“那我还要不也不去呢，回去赚外快好了。”

夫胜宽和他的专业不同，除了大课，两人很少碰面，所以专业课金珉奎总是一个人。每次他早早就去，坐在第二排里面那个靠窗的位置。这里因为离老师近，偏对着黑板，阳光从窗外照进来，黑板总是反光，很少有人会选在这个位置，因此不会有人来打扰他。

趁着没人，金珉奎掏出了手机，点开了自己的主页查看新的信息。最近他开始了大胆的尝试，那些被买来的玩具随意散落在他身边，光裸的后背，或是脖颈的近景，性感的内衣搭配着暗示性的动作与角度，组合在一起，网上一发，还说会给本月第一发小视频，果然引起了不小的水花。

“愈发性感了。”“背部的曲线真是太好看了！”“好想看你穿…”…金珉奎看着离截止时间越来越近的额度上涨，偷笑个不停。

“你怎么又坐这里啊。”背后忽然传来嘈杂的声音，金珉奎的思路一下被打断，收敛笑容，立刻锁屏把手机收了起来。

“没位置了。”回答的声音很轻，他很熟悉，如果没记错，是全圆佑的声音。

全圆佑是谁，是院里公认的男神，情人节收巧克力收到手软的对象，金珉奎在摄影社团上与对方有过短暂的接触，当时社长叫他当摄影师负责拍平面，而对方拍摄花絮视频，用在网上做宣传。

他也只和全圆佑说过几句话，连正眼都不敢瞧人家，都忘了他们有些课是一起上的。说起来，好像最近专业课，全圆佑都坐在他背后。

金珉奎从进院就注意到了对方，和别的女生一样。他的脑袋里自动播放起记忆里的碎片，金珉奎的思绪飞到了九霄云外去，以至于老师说了什么也没听见，更没听见背后有人叫他。

“金珉奎，金珉奎？”等他听清，才发现是全圆佑，金珉奎后背一僵，迟疑着转过身去，看着比自己高上一排的那群男生，全圆佑笑着看向他，“我记得，你叫金珉奎吧。”

他缓缓点点头。

“老师说要分组，四到六个人，我们正好三个，你和我们一组吧。”

以往分组都是夫胜宽带着他，专业课是哪一组差人他去哪儿，补位选手金珉奎从不担心分组，本能地想要拒绝。还没组织好语言，就有女生的声音跨越了半个教室喊了过来，“圆佑你们那边差人吧，我们能过去吗？”

寻着声音望去，金珉奎见着两个女生正望着这边。喊话的女生，是院里有头脸的人物，听这么一喊，班里起了不晓得骚动，都等着看这一出好戏呢。他松了一口气，这样他就不怕找不到理由了。

“没事，我…”

他话还没说完，下一秒听见全圆佑笑着说，“不好意思，人够了。”

金珉奎安慰自己，或许是他怕麻烦吧，自己正好坐在他前面。

“抱歉，替你答应了。”全圆佑转过头来对他笑了笑。

不知道是不是因为他是组里唯一的女生，金珉奎第一次有了“被照顾”的感觉。带头人自然是全圆佑，大家互相交流的同时，不时询问他的意见，事情做的很顺利。

“珉奎好厉害，这都能想到。”还能在适当的时候给他的想法做reaction，连姓都不知道在什么时候省去。

“社团的活动，你要去吗？”这天他们刚结束了小组的事，正收拾东西。

金珉奎一愣：“社团？”

“对啊，我们不是一个社团的么，摄影，下周活动不是要外出拍摄。”他又补充道，“两天一夜。”

“啊，”金珉奎没想到对方还记得，低下了头，假装收起桌上的文件，胡诌了一个借口，“大概…不会去的吧，我打工不太有时间。”

“好可惜啊…珉奎的照片都拍的好好看，还以为这次也有机会了。”全圆佑有些惋惜地看了他一眼，笑了笑同他说了再见。

夫胜宽听他答应了要去活动，说他是中了邪。这晚，金珉奎破例发了半裸的正面，手快要遮挡不住的傲物，惹出了不小的轰动。看着评论私信里的捧词，都抵不过下午那句“拍的好看”。大概真是中了邪吧。

社团包车去了山里，租了山里的民宿作为晚上的休息点。虽然是因为全圆佑来的，金珉奎也不敢主动搭话，看着被四五个人团住的全圆佑，他还是跟在夫胜宽身边，有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

“珉奎。”

他看见夫胜宽的眉毛挑了一下，眼里满是好戏的逗着他。来人是全圆佑，他知道等下夫胜宽一定会把他的老底都揭出来。

“来给我拍照吧。”，周围的骚音四起。

全圆佑笑得很温和，把挂在脖子上的相机递给了他，金珉奎的脸忍不住红了，闷着脑袋接了过来，低着头听他的指示，跟着去了人少的那边。

之前在棚里做平面拍摄的时候，金珉奎就注意到对方的身材比例好，他穿着一套长外套，用丝巾遮住口鼻，眼里满是攻击性，金珉奎早就想拍全圆佑了。

“你来指挥吧。”

还把主动权也交给他了，金珉奎喜不自胜，这次外拍，他显然是赚到了。起初他仍然小心翼翼，生怕自己的要求太过分，而后发现全圆佑什么都依他，渐渐把其他事都抛在了脑后。一下午他拍得很尽兴，他在芦苇地里蹦哒着找角度，不停按着手里的快门。

“今天的太阳要是再大些就好了，天气没那么冷还能多换几套衣服拍，肯定能拍得更好。”两人凑到一起看片子的时候，金珉奎还忍不住打开了话匣子，注意到全圆佑不发一语，挑眉盯着他的时候才意识到自己得意忘形。

“那个我…”

全圆佑抿着嘴，瞧他窘迫的模样，笑出了声，“挺好的，这样的珉奎很可爱。”

金珉奎活在了梦幻的泡泡里，脑子里回荡着全圆佑那一句可爱，他对着对方笑着点点头，小声说了一句谢谢。

晚饭时分，大家聚在一起玩酒桌游戏，夫胜宽还不忘得空过来调侃他，他脸上八卦的小表情，在全圆佑凑过来叫金珉奎一会儿去找他导照片的时候，又丰富了不少。

明明回去之后分享就好了，干嘛还要导一次…金珉奎心里疑惑，动作却先于想法。

全圆佑穿着浴袍来开的门，裸露的领口露出被热水烫红的痕迹，隐约还能看到胸口肌肉的线条。刚洗过的头发半干耷拉在脑门上，比起以往更多了几分柔和。

“我来的不是时候，这个给你，马上走。”金珉奎一下看傻了眼，被人笑着拉进门才反应过来。对方都洗澡了，他怎么好意思呆在这里。

“别啊，说好一起看的。”

房间里只有全圆佑一个人，他让金珉奎坐在一边的床上，打开了电脑浏览着下午金珉奎给他拍的照片，赞不绝口。

这么相处着总是太好，金珉奎老是控制不住自己的眼神往全圆佑身上瞟，身体僵硬地做的坐得老直，双手半握拳有些紧张的抓着裙子的下摆。

“和你一起住的是谁，应该快要回来了吧…”金珉奎找借口想走，他有点害怕和全圆佑呆在一起。

“啊，他回去了，我晚上一个人。”全圆佑的眼神盯着电脑的屏幕，手指点击着照片，没有回头。

金珉奎干笑了两声，他哪敢猜全圆佑这话是什么意思，“这样啊。”缓缓起身，拿上刚来的时候带的东西，准备告别。

身后传来一阵窸窣，接着一个温暖的身体贴近他。金珉奎全身紧绷，任由全圆佑环在他的腰间，将他裹紧。对方的鼻息湿热，轻微的喘息似有笑意，把金珉奎的耳朵熏得热烘烘的。

“照片里的…是珉奎吧…”

他看见全圆佑晃了晃手里的手机，因为一套新买的新年限定套装，对镜自拍，金珉奎认出那是昨天自己更新的帖子。

“…”他憋足了气没第一时间否认，不争气的表现让出口的第一个词就咬了螺丝，“你…你们男生，都喜欢这样逗别人的吗。”

慌乱揪在一起的手指没有躲过全圆佑的眼睛，他嘴角扯开一个笑，指了指金珉奎的肩膀，“露出来了，同样的肩带。”

金珉奎本能地抬手抓住了衣领，立刻想起，今天自己穿的分明是白色的。上当了，他下意识转头想看全圆佑的反应，对方手一松，带着他往床上一压，低头咬住了他的唇。

侧腰撞倒对方的骨头，金珉奎被堵住的喉咙发出一声闷哼，没有这方面的经验，勉强招架住对方的攻势。全圆佑 动作越来越激烈，一手捧着金珉奎的头，手从卫衣的下摆探了进去，揉捏着他腰间的软肉，摩挲着他的后背。待到金珉奎发出了哼哼，颤抖着要逃离，才暂时收手。

“你干嘛。”因为接吻瘫软的身子，连责备的话，听着都像撒娇。金珉奎一下就陷了进去，迷离着双眼，长着嘴平息。

看着上方那人迷人的笑，不知道是不是因为他头顶的灯一时迷了眼睛。他们的下身紧贴，他知道此刻二人都不会就此作罢。金珉奎心想死就死吧，双手环上全圆佑的脖颈，半抬着身子，主动凑了过去，继续方才的接吻。他轻轻舔舐着对方的唇，试探着，很快被全圆佑占去了主动，压着他，与他缠绵。

两人的呼吸乱作一团，全圆佑动作发狠，双手顺着他的腰侧向里伸去。跟着他的动作，金珉奎抬手被他脱去了衣服。厚重的衣服底下，是金珉奎一如既往的爱好，蕾丝花边与金珉奎完美的身材相辅相成，全圆佑很是满意。

“还真是不知道，原来珉奎每天都穿着那么好看的衣服。”全圆佑的手顺着他的下腹向上滑，蹭过他胸前微薄的布料，又滑倒他的脸颊边，低下头来，唇轻贴着他的，小声地问，“没见过这套，今天也是要拍的嘛。”

他说对了，难得换了新的地方，用酒店的装修做背景，姑且可以满足那些人的情趣。

“平时珉奎是用什么样子表情拍照的。”

全圆佑俯下身去，凑到金珉奎的耳边，将他早已滚烫的耳垂含在嘴里，手穿过胸衣，揉捏着胸前的软肉。

“啊…”金珉奎的嘴边溢出几声呻吟，条件反射般蜷起了腿与全圆佑纠缠，“别，别这样…”

金珉奎的推拒没有说服力，全圆佑的吻落到了他的脖颈，细碎地磨蹭，“珉奎的脖子好长很好看，虽然老是挡着，可还是忍不住让人注意。当时在网上看到这照片的时候，我还在想着该不会是珉奎吧。”

他轻笑了几声，“可惜，没露脸，平时拍照的表情原来也是现在这样的吗。”

“不…不拍脸，不知道…”

“那我来帮珉奎拍拍吧…让你看看是什么样子。”盖在脸上的刘海被全圆佑撩开，对方满眼的情欲，金珉奎一下头脑空白，他呼吸一滞，藏着的秘密被发现了。他立刻用手挡住了自己的脸，“你别看！”

“可是明明…珉奎就很好看啊！”全圆佑抓住他的手凑到他的面前，“珉奎那么漂亮，为什么要遮起来。”

“不好看…”

全圆佑哑然，“幸好珉奎平时挡起来了，不然…连我也没机会了。”

全圆佑拿过他的手机连拍了好几张，拿到他面前给他看。照片上的脸很陌生，金珉奎羞得去抢，被人用下身顶了顶，失去了力气。全圆佑还叫他要按时更新，监督着他将照片发了上去。

金珉奎一时惊慌：“我不想…露脸。”见对方的脸色一沉，小声嘀咕了几次。

“那我再给你拍几张没露脸的。”这次全圆佑没有为难他。

照片上正是他此刻的模样，被解开的内衣半遮半露着他让人遐想的双乳，因为情欲沾染在身上的红晕从脖子顺着胸膛延伸开来。

照片传上去了之后，全圆佑没有给金珉奎看评论的机会，继续着此前自己没有做完的事。二人的下身滚烫，紧贴在一起，金珉奎的下身早就在那微薄的布料下撑起了不小的角度。

全圆佑的手指从内裤的侧边探了，剐蹭着金珉奎私处的软肉，牵扯出了些许银丝。金珉奎侧头埋在枕头里当鸵鸟，咬紧了下唇，不敢出声。

“啊，都兴奋成这样了。”

“你不也是。”

他的话惹得全圆佑一阵发笑，为他褪下最后的遮挡，套弄着他的下身，“珉奎光顾着自己爽，也帮帮我吧。”

金珉奎听得一阵脸红，羞得撇过脸去。手还是自觉地伸过去。全圆佑的下身硬得发烫，早已兴奋地吐露出了前液。金珉奎没有做过这样的事，平日里自己弄都不能说做得有多熟练，只能说学着他的样子，圈住对方的下身。

“哈…”全圆佑的动作加快，逗得金珉奎忍受不住抬起头来，凑过去与他更为激烈的接吻。他早已无暇顾及自己得动作，头脑被快感占据，身上传开的酥麻让他蜷起了脚趾，由着全圆佑抬起了他的双腿。

“圆…圆佑，别。”他被对方追吻着，吐词都不清晰。

对方的手指混杂着液体伸了进去，第一次被破开的甬道，金珉奎全身上下都是紧绷的，“放松点珉奎，放松。”

“太大了…不行的。”

全圆佑低沉地笑出来声，替他扩张的手指又多往里面探了几分，按压着内里。

金珉奎不说话了，他的注意力全到了二人此刻连接的地方，感受着对方的手指在他的体内抽插着，身体变得更热，脑子糊成了一团，就连天花板的顶灯都成了模糊的光点。

他的视野一下变暗，他渐渐找回了意识，看到全圆佑撑在他的上方。全圆佑抬手为他捋了捋早已湿透的碎发，吻过他的前额，鼻梁，唇，更像是一种温存。金珉奎忽然放松了下来，由着全圆佑扣紧他的手，将他压在床上。

他的下身抵着金珉奎的穴口，“我要进去了宝贝。”

金珉奎轻轻点头，即使有被好好扩张，还是阻挡不了被撑开时的疼痛，金珉奎闷哼着绷着身子，在对方的宽慰下一点点接纳着。

痛与快感混在一起，金珉奎想逃离，又舍不得，这种感觉也太奇怪了吧。全圆佑注意着金珉奎的反应，没有将动作做得很绝，只有在感受到对方逐渐接纳的情况下，才加重自己每一次的撞击。

“嗯…”直到碰到了某一个地方，金珉奎忽然一下收紧。本能的反应促使全圆佑加快了自己的动作。

“是这里啊。”动作逐渐家住，使得金珉奎主动抬起腰身迎合，努力吞吐着全圆佑每一次的挺进。

“喜…喜欢吗宝贝。”

“喜欢。”到了后半程，金珉奎才真的接受，主动勾过对方的脖颈，与全圆佑接吻。“好喜欢。”

“我也好喜欢珉奎。”他的回答换来了更激烈的动作，全圆佑就着这个姿势，将人抱起，搂着他送到对方的更深处，金珉奎也不矜着，嘴上叫着让他快些，主动地往下坐，一直到二人都坚持不住，搂在一起，又倒在床上。

疲累使金珉奎没有办法思考晚上不回房间的后果，他迷迷糊糊地睡觉，与对方陆续又缠绵了一两次。模糊的意识让他来不及想与对方这是要发展成什么关系，听着对方说“睡吧”就像是玛琳菲索的咒语，他再也撑不住，昏沉地睡去。

天快亮的时候，金珉奎才清醒过来，如若不是抬脚的时，腰间的酸痛，他一定以为是自己做了一场美梦。环在他腰间的手紧了紧，金珉奎下意识转头，被清醒的全圆佑抓了个正着。

“醒了。”像是刚睡醒的声音，有点嘶哑。他凑过来吻了吻金珉奎的嘴角。这又是什么意思，金珉奎缩了缩脖子。

“密码是多少。”

“啊？”

全圆佑把他的手机拿了过来，让他打开，果然昨晚的帖文引来了不少新的关注，连转账的消息都变多了不少。全圆佑没让他多看，当着他的面把昨晚的帖文删掉。

“以后不要再发那种照片到网上了，我会生气的。”

“啊？”金珉奎还是懵懵的。

“这么漂亮的老婆，发这种照片给别人看，我会生气的。”

全圆佑与金珉奎在交往的消息不胫而走，有不少的人都说全圆佑是吃错了药，瞎了眼和这样的人谈恋爱。

唯一的反击，就是在这些流言蜚语中同他接吻。对于全圆佑来说，这些人不明白金珉奎的好，正合他意。毕竟是这么好的老婆，可不能被人再偷了去。


End file.
